


【龄龙】十里春风.上

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 张九龄的父亲给张九龄找了个小妈……





	【龄龙】十里春风.上

**Author's Note:**

> *双性龙 小妈文学  
> *产乳 自慰 未成年包养

01  
张九龄知道自己父母不和，打他十八岁起他爸就彻底夜不归宿睡三儿，他妈打扮的漂漂亮亮去会男人。  
所以现在他爸告诉他，这是给他找的小妈，张九龄真的一点儿都不稀奇——男人，或许是男孩，长得挺纯，浓眉大眼，唇红齿白，也不是多漂亮的样儿，看见他还会傻兮兮地笑，身上一股甜奶味儿——张九龄开始怀疑这个男小妈有没有成年了。  
“你多大了？”张九龄抬着下巴示意这个小妈坐下，挺高一个站那儿太傻了。  
“二十二。”小妈乖乖地坐那儿，双手握拳放在膝盖上。  
比他大两岁。张九龄没什么想法，至少他爸还算是个人，没搞未成年。  
“什么时候好的？”点了根烟，张九龄居高临下的问。  
“十六岁。”小妈似乎还不太习惯继子这样的表现，往沙发角那儿缩。  
人渣！  
张九龄夹着烟，看着小妈那可怜兮兮的样儿没来由的烦躁，踹了沙发一脚就去找他爸。

02  
张九龄他爸确实不是个玩意儿，但这话由张九龄说出来就是讨打。  
大小伙子年轻气盛不懂什么叫不该管的别管，中年人又是个渣滓看他亲儿子跟看狗似得，皮带抽下来可以说是一点都不含糊，张九龄就硬生生地挨着，有一下抽到脑袋上，额头直接肿了一块，靠近眼睛冒着血丝看起来渗人。  
“滚出去你个小畜生！”  
张九龄冷着脸，刚出门就听见里面玻璃瓶碎的声音，他啐了一口，就觉得这个生他的男人不是个东西。  
“疼不疼？”  
一抬眼，小妈不知道什么时候到他跟前了，一只手就悬在空中，想碰又不敢碰，只能又缩回去，轻轻地拉了拉他的手。  
张九龄这会儿才感觉到自己身上有多疼，扶着楼梯扶手，咬牙切齿地挤出一句你给我去柜子里拿点药，消炎的，外抹的。自己一步一步挪到房间，给小妈算是留了个门。

03  
他到底为什么去找打？张九龄脱衣服的时候被疼的抽气，只能咬着自己腮帮子肉，免得自己一不留神眼泪掉下来。  
人家十六岁就有有钱男人包养了，自己十六岁只能天天跟着社会上的兄弟鬼混，害怕自己爹妈都不要自己，整天有家不能回；现在原配走了，自己顶上来，能栓得住老东西五六年也是有一定本事的，他张九龄算个什么东西给人家打抱不平骂亲爹？  
“站那儿干嘛，”张九龄没好气地对着门那儿喊。  
“疼吗？”小妈低眉顺眼地坐到床头，替他把衣服叠好。  
张九龄想对着小妈说您已经问两遍了真把自己当我妈了？但是他那个角度看过去，只看到了小妈柔化了的五官和红了的眼尾。  
“疼。”张九龄没了脾气，老老实实地答。  
“嗯，你要不要我给你上药……”小妈攥着药的手很用力，青筋都出来了，但很快就松开了，“九龄儿。”  
“你知道我名字？”  
“知道，我叫王九龙，我们名字很像。”  
“哦，你给我看看额头，那儿被抽的狠。”  
小妈的手很长，大约是秀长的那种，比他好看多了。张九龄不自觉秉着气，看着那张脸离自己越来越近，最后停留在一个令人紧张的范围内。  
白。张九龄目眩神驰地想。

04  
按理说，小妈和继子关系应该是紧张而且不友好的，而张九龄和王九龙却相处地过分融洽。  
王九龙学历不高，上完高中就不上了。张九龄知道那是因为王九龙完完全全像个家雀儿似得被养起来了，但是张九龄不明白他爸到底喜欢王九龙什么。  
王九龙挺招男人的，鬼知道一快两米的傻玩意儿怎么就这么招男人稀罕，反正张九龄陪他这个小妈出去玩过两次，两次都是在小巷子里找到的人。  
“你怎么净招这个？”  
“我也不知道，不过幸亏你来了。”小妈弯腰曲着膝，在张九龄耳边笑道。  
张九龄又闻到了那股甜奶味儿，烦人的要命。  
他下次一定要问问这个味道是怎么回事。

05  
下次来的挺快的，甚至有点太快了。  
张九龄面无表情地听着书房里王九龙低哑的哭泣。  
他都快忘了，王九龙是他小妈来着。  
里面会是个什么样的场景？王九龙是被他爸正面插入，两条腿摇摇晃晃地挂在插他的人的肩膀上还是双手撑在书桌上，高抬着屁股被插一下，身子颤一下。  
王九龙发出高亢地尖叫，很快又没了声音。  
张九龄盯着门把手，慢慢地把手搭上去，转动了一下，门被打开。  
什么场景都不是，有的只是王九龙被两根按摩棒玩到射精的场景，就那么巧，那点精液落到张九龄的鞋面上。  
他父亲不在这儿，而王九龙知道他回来。  
“你是男是女？”  
张九龄蹲下来，分开王九龙并紧的腿，将正中间夹着的那根拔出来，艳丽的肉缝不自觉地收缩。张九龄没见过这么鲜艳的颜色，两根手指顺着探进去，分开那两片肉。  
王九龙咬着手腕呜咽，眼泪大滴大滴的往下落，张九龄隐约可以听见那几句含糊不清的“我不知道”。  
“我没欺负你。”这话说的违心，张九龄  
插在王九龙阴户里的手可没停下来，但他还是俯身把王九龙快咬出血的手腕拿下来。  
“太、太快了九龄儿！”王九龙攀上了张九龄的后背，一抽一噎地蹭着张九龄的侧颈。  
“我爸呢？”  
“没、回来……”  
“你是故意的吗？”  
“……”  
王九龙噘着嘴似乎是左右为难了很久，最后还是扭头咬上张九龄的喉结。

06  
王九龙被张九龄压在桌子上，靠着尾椎那点地方支撑，整个人都缠在张九龄身上。  
张九龄终于知道王九龙身上那股甜奶味儿哪儿来的了——王九龙的两个奶子现在被他揉捏地已经滴出来好些奶了，最后一滴还挂在乳尖上。  
“不好喝。”  
这让王九龙的眼眶又红了一圈，绞着张九龄的阴户又紧又湿，差点让人直接交代了。  
这有什么好羞涩的。张九龄看着自己的整个手都陷在王九龙绵软的乳房上，使劲一捏还能看见五个手指的红印。跟个小姑娘似得，张九龄恶意地想。  
“你会生孩子吗？”  
“给我生个弟弟？”  
“我爸是不是就喜欢你这种样子？”  
张九龄每问一个问题王九龙都要咬一下嘴角，最后干脆把整个脸遮住。  
知道自己很无聊的张九龄也不折腾王九龙了，抬高了那双长腿，一个挂在了自己肩膀上一个缠在了自己腰间，分开到最大让自己的阴茎顶到最里面。

07  
张九龄破天荒地在家多住了两天，只因为王九龙搂住他的腰说自己一个人在家害怕。  
当晚王九龙就顶着一头湿漉漉的头发来敲张九龄的房门了。  
“你绝对是故意的。”张九龄咬着根烟，从下往上打量王九龙。  
“嗯。”王九龙解开自己的浴袍，眉眼笑甜了给张九龄看。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
